Pars devant, je te rejoins
by Deedlot
Summary: Harry attend le jour où Draco reviendra...


Auteur : Deedlot, moi quoi!

Disclaimer : Non, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, non les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, non je ne gagne pas d'argent sur leur dos (pourtant j'en aurais besoin!) Bref, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

Rating : euhh... T pour allusion à des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Donc, homophobes, au revoir!

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, ma première fic (même si c'est un OS). Je suis toute émue!

Je ne dédicacerais pas cet OS à **Ange d'Iris** parce qu'au vu du pairing elle va s'arracher les cheveux, mais le coeur y est, vraiment. Merci à toi de m'avoir fait découvrir la fanfiction.

_**Pars devant, je te rejoins.**_

C'était une nuit comme beaucoup d'autre dans la campagne anglaise, une nuit où le vent s'emmêlait avec la pluie. C'était une nuit sombre et étrangement froide en ce début de printemps.

Harry Potter se tournait et se retournait seul dans son lit, en proie à quelques cauchemars obscurs dont personne ne connaissait le contenu.

Malgré le fait que la guerre s'était finie un an auparavant, il ne cessait d'être hanté par de sombres cauchemars où il voyait les nombreux cadavres causés par la guerre le supplier de les aider, de les sauver. Parfois ces mêmes cadavres se décomposaient sous ses yeux et ils attérissaient tous dans un tribunal funeste, ou lui même était l'accusé, accusé de ne pas avoir été capable de sauver tous ces pauvres gens, souvent innocents.

Le plus étrange était sans doute que seul la présence de Draco Malfoy pouvait appaiser ses nombreux cauchemars, seul la présence de Draco pouvait l'empêcher de se retourner encore et encore dans ce lit trop grand pour lui.

En cet instant précis, Harry Potter sortait d'un de ses misérables cauchemars qui lui pourrissaient la nuit et inconsciemment il cherchait la présence de Draco à ses côtés. Il ne rencontrait malheureusement que du vide.

Il lui fallu quelques instants pour émerger, se rendre compte qu'il était encore en proie à ces putains de cauchemars et que Draco n'était pas avec lui dans le lit. Il soupira et s'assis, la nuit venait de finir pour lui, il se sentait incapable de se rendormir bien qu'il fut particulièrement fatigué.

Harry pesta alors contre son incapacité à se rendormir sans Draco dans ses moments là, il pesta contre le fait que Draco était partit depuis trop longtemps en déplacement, il pesta contre le monde entier, contre le climat pourri de l'Angleterre. Bref, rien n'échappa à sa mauvaise humeur, car Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui avait tué Lord Voldemort avait une faiblesse, il détestait manquer de sommeil, et c'était précisement ce qui lui arrivait.

A contrecoeur il se leva, pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas encore 7heures du matin, qu'il faisait nuit et froid, et il grogna de mauvaise humeur « Putain, fais chier. »

Il passa rapidement à la douche, s'habilla et commença à se préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Malgré l'absence de Draco, Harry lui préparait chaque matin à lui aussi un petit déjeuner dans l'espoir que cela le fasse rentrer plus vite à la maison. Il ne sut pourquoi mais aujourd'hui l'absence de Draco lui pesait particulièrement, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si il avait oublié une donnée importante qu'il n'aurait pas dut oublier.

Il repensa alors avec une certaine nostalgie à son histoire avec Draco. Tout ceci c'était produit durant la 7ème année, peut-être même avant, mais ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très précis alors. Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, après s'être rendue compte que Mangemort n'était surement pas une activité pour lui. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu apparaître au grand jour, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître le concernant, Draco avait préféré agir dans l'ombre en devenant un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Bien sur, au début lui n'avait pas cru à la bonne foi de Draco, il l'avait surveillé très étroitement, et sans trop savoir comment, il s'était rapproché. Pourtant Malfoy restait le même, avec le double de défaut que de qualité, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de tomber sous son putain de charme. Et puis, à la fin de l'année, après avoir passé avec succès leur ASPIC ils avaient enménagé ensemble. Draco avait alors abandonné son rôle d'espion pour devenir membre de l'Ordre à temps plein. Ce qui étonnait toujours Harry c'était que tout ceci c'était produit en douceur, comme si les choses allaient d'elles mêmes, ça c'était fait « comme ça », parce que Draco et lui le sentaient, tout simplement. Ils avaient vécu comme ça pendant un an, en prenant part activement à la guerre qui battait son plein, et un soir Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce soir là, trop de monde étaient morts, l'atrocité des scènes qu'il avait vu se dérouler sous ses yeux l'avait profondément traumatisé et il avait éffacé de sa mémoire ses souvenirs. Une amnésie partielle provoquée en quelque sorte. C'était rare, mais cela pouvait arriver quand la personne ne supportait pas ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Il était donc incapable de se souvenir la manière dont il avait vaincut Voldemort. La seule chose qu'il se rappelait c'était que Draco l'avait aidé précieusement en détournant l'attention du Lord quelques secondes, le temps qu'il puisse l'achever.

Il était devenu le héro de cette guerre, qui pourtant lui laissant chaque soir un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait refusé toute interview, il refusait de parler aux journaux, il ne les lisait plus d'ailleurs, il en avait marre de voir sa vie étalée devant ses yeux.

Lui, Harry Potter, le grand héro, avait juste voulu vivre en paix, loin de l'agitation avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il travaillait désormais au Ministère de la magie, un emploi plutôt tranquille qui lui permettait de vivre sa vie calmement.

Draco, qui était devenu un chercheur Médicomage partait souvent à l'étranger, pour trouver l'existence de plante inconnu qui pourrait guérir de nombreuses maladies.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était partit, Harry ne se rappelait même plus d'ailleurs depuis quand, mais il l'attendait patiemment, impatient d'écouter Draco lui raconter ses découvertes, de le serrer contre lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de s'imprégner de son odeur, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour. Alors chaque jour il préparait le repas pour deux, quelque fois que Draco décide de rentrer sans le prévenir.

Lorsque Harry sortit de sa rêverie, il s'aperçut qu'il était 8heures passées, et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait finir par être en retard au Ministère. Il finit en vitesse son petit dej', écrit un mot à la hâte pour Draco et partit précipitament transplaner au Ministère. Dans sa précipitation il avait oublié de déposer le petit mot griffoné pour Draco sur la table, mais l'avait mis dans sa poche. Il ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Ministère, il salua quelques amis et se rendit dans son bureau, préssé de finir son travail au plus vite, afin de rentrer chez lui le plus tôt possible, peut être qu'ainsi Draco l'attendrait.

Toute sa vie ne tournait quasiment plus qu'autour de Draco, et cela l'avait beaucoup inquièté au début. Il ne voulait pas se sentir dépendant du blond à ce point, il ne voulait pas souffrir si Draco venait à le laisser un jour. Et puis il s'était rendue compte que Draco ressentait la même chose à son égard, et qu'il avait la même peur, et ils s'étaient alors tous les deux laissé allé à leur amour, sans crainte. Oh, bien sur, ils y en avaient certains que leur relation avait dérangé, et on avait essayé de leur mettre des batons dans les roues, mais Harry avait entendue tellement de choses ignobles dites sur lui durant ses années scolaires à Poudlard qu'il n'était plus à ça près, quant à Draco, il restait froid et distant face aux différentes attaques. Il avait gardé sa fierté Malfoy jusqu'au bout, et n'accordait qu'un regard méprisant à ceux que sa relation avec Harry Potter dérangeait.

Au bout de quelques heures de travail, vers midi, alors qu'il se détendait calmement après avoir buché sur un dossier particulièrement dur, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violement et une tornade rousse fit son apparition devant lui.

- « Salut Ron, on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer. » s'exclama Harry en souriant. Le jour où Ron frapperait à sa porte, les poules auraient des dents!

-« Jamais quand c'est dans ton bureau, salut Harry » lui répondit son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

Ron reprit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Allez Harry, lâches donc ton travail pour ce soir et viens avec Hermione et moi. On a rendez vous au Terrier, Fred et Georges ont organisé une méga partie de Quiddich avec quelques amis, et on aimerait tous que tu sois là. »

- « Je ne sais pas trop... » commença Harry, mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire autre chose, Ron l'avait déjà coupé.

- « Allez, Harry s'il te plait, ça ferait vraiment plaisir à tout le monde, surtout à Hermione et moi. Et puis maman serait heureuse de te revoir, ya un moment que tu n'est plus venu au Terrier. Regarde toi, t'as pas 20ans et tu es déjà un acharné du travail. »

- « Ok, ok Ron, ça va, je vais venir. En plus c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de me remettre au Quiddich, ça sera l'occasion. On se retrouve quand ? »

- « Viens à la maison, ça fera plaisir à 'Mione et on ira ensuite au Terrier. Bon je te laisse boucler ton dossier, je viendrais te chercher vers 17h ,t'as intêret à être prêt. »

- « Je le serais, t'inquiètes pas Ron. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser travailler tranquil, que je puisse être prêt à temps... »

Ron sortit de son bureau en rigolant.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hermione et Ron faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le laisser le moins souvent possible seul et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il aurait mieux valu qu'ils profitent au maximum de leur vie de couple. Cela le fit sourire en y repensant. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient officialisé leur relation juste après la guerre en habitant ensemble et il en avait été heureux pour eux. Par contre, Ron avait raison, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds au Terrier pour aller voir Molly et il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi. Sa mémoire lui faisait vraiment défaut parfois.

Bah, cette soirée allait probablement être très agréable, et c'est vrai que jouer au Quiddich lui manquait beaucoup.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était quasiment 13h. Il finit le dossier sur lequel il s'attelait en vitesse et à 13h, il transplana chez lui, il avait besoin de dormir. Une fois rentré chez lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'appeler doucement Draco, mais comme toujours, seul le silence lui répondit.

Il se mit rapidement au lit, la sensation désagréable lui reprit, alors qu'il repensait à Draco. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Alors qu'il s'endormait, il se dit que Draco éxagérait de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Il aurait intêret à se faire pardonner à son retour. A peine eut-il finit de penser à cela qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était en plein rêve, il le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, et il se finissait toujours de manière si désagréable alors qu'au début tout allait si bien.

Draco rentrait enfin à la maison. Il faisait nuit, il devait être aux alentours de 21heures et bien sur, il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour, heureux de voir l'effet que cela produisait sur Harry. Puis, comme d'habitude Draco lui racontait son voyage, ce qu'il avait découvert, ce qu'il avait appris, toutes les expériences enrichissantes qu'il avait vécu, autant sur le plan scientifique que social. Cela prenait des heures, et Harry, tellement content de revoir Draco, lui posait toujours un nombre incalculable de question. Puis c'était au tour d'Harry de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Londres et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se marrer devant toutes les conneries que faisait Ron, et les réactions d'Hermione. Ensuite venait le moment où ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, soupirant de plaisir au contact du corps tant désiré de l'autre. Et irréversiblement, cela se finissait dans la chambre, au lit, et ils commençaient à faire l'amour, laissant le désir prendre doucement le dessus. Au début, c'était si doux, qu'Harry se sentait comme bercé dans du coton. Draco lui caressait doucement tout le corps, d'infime carresse qui lui brulait chaque parcelle de peau, qui le faisait doucement monter. Lui ne restait pas sans rien faire, et il prodiguait les mêmes caresses à Draco, lui faisant le même effet. Ils se couvraient d'une multitude de baisers doux et sucrés, et enfin quand, ils n'en pouvaient plus, quand le désir était trop fort, les caresses se faisaient plus appuyés, les souffles s'accéleraient, se faisaient aussi plus erratiques, les gémissements s'intensifiaient. Et Harry se sentait monter, tellement fort, il se sentait venir entre les doigts de Draco, et au moment où il allait jouir, alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus désespérement aussi, la vision de Draco s'estompait, se floutait progressivement, pour finir par disparaître, laissant Harry seul, perdu et frustré comme pas possible.

Harry s'éveilla en sursant. Il détestait ce rêve, il détestait voir Draco disparaître entre ses doigts, et il détestait l'état dans lequel il se réveillait inmanquablement.

« Et merde » s'exclama-t-il. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se satisfaire seul, s'il ne voulait pas se jeter sur la première personne venue.

Lorsqu'Harry fut de nouveau dans un état à peu près normal, il était quasiment l'heure de se rendre chez Ron et Hermione. Il lui restait cependant cette étrange sensation de manque, de mal être qui formait une boule douloureuse au niveau de sa gorge. Bah, il ne fallait plus y penser, ce n'était qu'un rêve, essayait-il de se convaincre.

Il transplana en vitesse chez ses deux amis, il profiterait de cette soirée pour s'amuser et se détendre, ne plus penser à rien. Peut être même qu'il s'ennivrerait à coup de whisky pur feu, histoire de vider totalement son cerveau...

Il se recomposa un visage joyeux alors qu'il avait soudainement envie de pleurer et s'apprêta à entrer chez Ron et Hermione, mais avant qu'il n'est à faire un geste pour frapper à la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit d'elle même et Hermione se jetta dans ses bras, apparement très heureuse de le voir.

- « Harry, ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, tu m'as manqué. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il avait vu Hermione il y avait moins d'une semaine de cela, mais il fallaitt toujours que la brune exagère. Il lui répondut en souriant.

- « Salut Mione, merci, moi aussi je vais bien. »

Hermione partit dans un éclat de rire, rassurée de voir que son ami n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal.

Elle et Ron se faisait beaucoup de souci pour Harry depuis... Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser pour ce soir, Harry avait l'air de bien aller, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ron appréciait également de voir son ami si joyeux. Et une discussion enflammée s'engagea sur le thème du Quiddich.

Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier, et alors qu'ils arrivèrent au milieu du salon, où tout le monde les attendaient, Harry et Ron étaient encore en grande conversation.

- « Mais enfin Harry, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont réellement gagner la coupe du monde de Quiddich cette année. Je devrais parier avec toi, je suis quasiment sur d'avoir raison. »

Lorsque Molly s'apperçut de la présence d'Harry, elle ne put retenir un cri de joie, et elle l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Harry, je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir. Ca fait si longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu à la maison... »

Harry rendit son étreinte à Molly, depuis que son mari, Arthur Weasley et sa fille Ginny étaient morts durant la guerre, elle était devenu encore plus maternelle, si cela était possible, mais il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas venu au Terrier depuis si...longtemps. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, il avait l'impression que chaque chose était passée depuis si longtemps. Et sa mémoire qui s'échappait, qui s'éffilochait entre ses doigts l'inquiètait de plus en plus. Il savait que durant la dernière bataille, celle où il avait tué Voldemort, il avait été particulièrement traumatisé qu'il en avait oublié tout souvenir, mais il avait parfois l'impression d'oublier tout ce qui se passait depuis que la guerre était finie. Depuis un an, il vivait dans une sorte de flou, un épais brouillard qui le rendait mal.

Mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, il voulait juste s'amuser, alors il sourit doucement à Molly, s'excusant de ne pas être venu avant.

En plus de Ron, Hermione et lui, ainsi que la famille Weasley, il y avait également Tonks et Lupin.

Les jumeaux Weasley convièrent tout le monde à une immense partie de Quiddich, et personne ne refusa l'invitation, pas même Molly.

Les équipes furent répartis par tirage au sort et Harry se trouvait dans la première équipe, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, Charlie et Lupin, alors que la seconde équipe était composée de Molly, Fred et George, Bill et Tonks.

Le match dura plus de deux heures, deux heures de fous rire, car il fallait l'avouer, personne ne se prenait vraiment au sérieux. Entre Fred et Georges qui testaient leur nouvelles farces magiques en plein vol, Molly et Hermione qui jouaient pour la première fois et qui s'en sortaient carrement mal, et les autres, personnes n'eut le temps de s'ennuyer, ou de voir le temps passer.

Enfin, ils cessèrent le jeu quand la faim se fit trop présente pour pouvoir résister et ils se réunirent tous autour du délicieux repas que Molly avait préparé. Les conversations allaient bon train et tout le monde semblait ravis de voir Harry si souriant. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se souciait à ce point de sa santé, il brûlait d'envie de leur demander ce qu'il se passait, ou s'était passé pour que tout le monde s'inquiète à ce point. Certes les déplacements de Draco ne le remplissait pas de joie, il se sentait bien seul, mais après tout, il allait bientôt finir par revenir.

Harry balaya de son esprit tout ce qui concernait Draco, et se resservit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il n'avait pas compté combien de verre il avait enchaîné, mais il commençait déjà à sentir la chaleur de l'alcool bouillir dans ses veines.

La soirée se passait délicieusement jusqu'au moment où tout le monde décida d'aller faire une petite promenade afin de digérer le copieux dîner qu'ils venaient d'avaler. Lorsque Harry se saisit de sa veste, un petit papier s'échappa de sa poche et alla attérir aux pieds de Ron. Ce dernier se baissa, l'attrapa et machinalement le déplia pour le lire. Son visage se figea et il regarda Harry avec une expression de désespoir et de tristesse mélée. Harry sentit son corps se crisper, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas à la fin.

- « Non Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé, je croyais que tu allais mieux... » Un sanglot mourru au fond de la gorge de Ron et sa voix s'étrangla.

Hermione qui avait pris le papier des mains de son compagnon et qui l'avait lu s'adressa à Harry avec une voix toute douce, et toute calme, la même voix que lorsqu'on doit annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à un petit enfant et qu'on ne veut pas l'effrayer.

- « Harry, tu attends Draco tous les jours. Tu lui écris des petits mots comme celui ci tous les jours... »

Harry rougit et lui répondit doucement.

- « Oui, je prépare également à manger pour Draco chaque jour. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je me dis que comme ça, ça le fera peut-être rentrer plus vite à la maison... »

Hermione lui parlait toujours avec cette voix douce, beaucoup trop douce.

- « Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu attends Draco ? Tu sais où il est partit ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui avant de répondre. Tout le monde le regardait avec cet air si triste et lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'Hermione essayait de lui expliquer, il avait juste cette sensation désagréable qui revenait, ce malaise à propos de Draco qu'il préfèrait chasser.

- « Je ne sais plus, j'arrive plus à me souvenir depuis quand il est partit. C'est comme si des bribes de ma mémoire avait été amputé... Je me souviens juste que ça fait si... longtemps, tellement longtemps. Je sais qu'il est en déplacement en Amérique latine pour trouver une fleur rare, qui pourrait guérir de certains sortilèges mortels. »

Ce fut son tour de voir sa voix mourir au fond de sa gorge. Il avait de nouveau cette envie de pleurer, il se sentait mal, tellement mal, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, que Draco rentre. Il était absent depuis trop longtemps...

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, essayant de trouver du soutient auprès des autres personnes présentes, mais ils semblaient tous perdu dans la contemplation du bout de leur chaussure, et elle dut se contraindre à continuer.

- « Ecoute Harry, je crois que tu as un grave problème, et je m'inquiète sérieusement pour toi, Ron s'inquiète pour toi, et tout le monde aussi. Tu devrais retourner voir le Dr Russelito, tu sais, le médicomage spécialisé en psychologie, celui qui t'as aidé quand tu étais totalement perdu juste après la guerre. »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, l'air absent. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui clochait, de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le problème. L'impression d'avoir l'esprit plongé dans un épais brouillard était plus présente que jamais et il demanda à Hermione, refoulant ses sanglots.

- « Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ? Il est où le problème avec moi ? J'ai la mémoire en lambeau, j'ai l'impression d'oublier sans cesse quelque chose de capital, de dérangeant... Je ne me souviens de rien, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir... Et Draco me manque tellement, je comprends pas pourquoi il ne revient pas. Il est partit depuis si longtemps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas là. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la date de son départ. J'ai juste cette impression que les choses se sont passé il ya tellement longtemps... »

Il allait craquer, il le sentait, nerveusement et physiquement. Il voulait être seul, mais il voulait Draco. Il voulait des explications, mais au fond de lui, il avait peur des réponses sans savoir pourquoi.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui prit la main. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans un endroit inconnu. C'était un lieu très calme, qui respirait la sérénité, on se serait cru dans la lande irlandaise. Hermione pris la parole.

- « Nous sommes en Irlande, en pleine campagne, tu ne te souviens pas de ce lieu, du pourquoi de ce lieu ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- « Je me rappelle que Draco adorait le vert de la campagne irlandaise, qu'il aimait la simplicité de ce pays, et sa culture riche. Et c'est tout. »

Soudain ses yeux s'écquarquillèrent, et sa respiration devient difficile.

- « Hermione, j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit, je suis déjà venu ici non ? Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien bordel. »

Hermione lui tenait toujours la main et l'attira sur une plaine magnifique. Au milieu, caché par les hautes herbes, elle lui montra une petite plaque en marbre, et Harry manqua un battement en lisant l'inscription qui s'y trouvait. Juste un nom, sobrement gravé en noir, avec élégance sur le marbre froid « Draco Malfoy ».

Le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler indépendement de sa volonté, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la stèle. Mais qu'est ce que voulait dire cette putain de mascarade. Les mots restèrent prisonnier dans sa gorge et Hermione devina sa question muette. Très lentement, très calmement, avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait y mettre, elle expliqua à Harry tout ce qu'il avait oublié.

- « Harry, tu te souviens de ton combat contre Voldemort, tu te souviens que Draco t'as permit de vaincre le Lord en détournant son attention... »

Harry hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il avait mis tellement d'ardeur à tout oublier, il ne voulait pas que les souvenirs ressurgissent maintenant, il avait suffisament souffert.

Mais Hermione continua, alors qu'il aurait voulu la faire taire, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui mette la vérité devant les yeux.

- « Il t'a sauvé Harry, il le voulait, son voeux le plus cher était de te protéger. Il y est arrivé, mais il n'avait pas vu Bellatrix Lestrange qui est arrivé derrière lui. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, elle a prononcé le sortilège impardonnable dans son dos. Et tu ne pouvais rien faire non plus Harry. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait choisi. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, elle serra juste un peu plus fort la main d'Harry dans la sienne, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, sur Ron et sur les autres.

Harry regardait fixement la plaque, les yeux emplit de larme, et les perles transparentes ne tardèrent pas à dévaler ses joues. C'était impossible, impossible, impossible... Il se répétait ça comme une litanie sans fin, comme pour se persuader. Mais au fond il savait, il savait que rien ne comblerait le vide qu'il avait en lui, que Draco était bel et bien partit.

Il se blottit dans les bras d'Hermione.

- « Ca fait un an, Hermione, un an que je n'ai plus que de pâles souvenirs. Un an que j'attend son retour alors qu'il ne viendra plus. Comment j'ai fait pour oublier qu'il... qu'il... »

- « Harry, s'il te plait, arrêtes de te torturer. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu sais, juste après la guerre, tu as commençé à oublier certaines choses, jusqu'à oublier totalement le combat final. On t'a conseillé d'aller voir le Dr Russelito, et il a réussi à t'aider. Mais après, tu as commençé à parler de Draco, on pensait que tu faisais le deuil, que ça irait mieux. Excuses nous Harry, de n'avoir rien vu, d'être resté aveugle. »

Ils se turent tous les deux. Les paroles devenaient inutiles, rien ne pourrait ramener Draco.

Ils se serrèrent juste un peu plus fort, rejoint par Ron qui venait de transplaner lui aussi.

Ils soutiendraient Harry quoi qu'il adviendrait.

Quant à Harry, il continuait de regarder la plaque et l'inscritption résonnait dans sa tête, se reflétait à l'infini devant ses yeux. Draco était mort, pour de vrai. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. Il fallait affronter la vérité en face.

Et ça serait dur...

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin. _

_Si vous avez aimé, ou détesté, si vous voulez ajouter quelquechose, si vous voulez me faire très plaisir, rewiew please._


End file.
